Love Me?
by booklover1103
Summary: What do you do if the man you love is married? How can you stop loving someone? What if they don't love you? All questions Draco has to deal with.


**Summary: Harry's married to Ginny, Draco loves Harry and Ginny's coniving.**

**Disclaimer: JK owns it all**

**UN'betad mistakes are all me**

**Warnings: Slash, Evil Ginny, Male/male loving**

Love me?

_The room was dark; the only light came from what seeped under the curtains of a small window. Two men lie on the bed together; one is pale and angelic looking, the other dark and mysterious. The clock on the nightstand reads: 1 am, the lovers appear oblivious until the dark man looks to the clock. "I have to go" he says and begins to rise. His blonde lover reaches for his arm, his eyes wide and filled with tears. "Why? Isn't this enough?" The dark man pauses, he turns back to the bed, slowly prying his lover's fingers from his arm he kisses the blonde's forehead. "You know why Draco." The blonde closes his eyes and bows his head; he brings his knees to his chest and tries to hide his tears. The man looks at the small shape on the bed, and a brief look of pain shows on his face before he finishes dressing and heads to leave. A small voice reaches the man's ears, "Love me?" The man turns back to his lover, the blonde's silver eyes are filled with tears, but are full of hope. The man turns back and closes the door; he stands for a moment and whispers, "Always." Before heading down the stairs to leave._

Draco sat for a moment, waiting and hoping that maybe today would be different and Harry would come back and say he chose Draco over Ginny. At the thought of Harry's wife Draco mentally cringed. The redhead was a bitch and Draco would never learn to like her. She was an Auror, while Harry played professional Quidditch for the Montrose Magpies and she used Harry's fame and influence to get what she wanted. In Draco's opinion, Harry never even wanted to marry her but after the defeat of Voldermont Harry was vulnerable and at a crossroads, she lured him in with talk of a family and quiet home life and never came through! Draco and Harry had only been friends at that point, after 5th year at Hogwarts, Draco and his mother switched sides, affiliating with the Order. Draco had changed quite a bit and after the death of Dumbledore, the two boys had formed a friendship and slowly Draco had become good friends with the "Golden Trio." However, Draco's feelings for Harry had become less platonic and more romantic, and Ginny had seen it, she also saw that Harry started to care more for Draco then for her. During the final battle Draco had been wounded by a Death Eater and was unconscious in St. Mungos for a week. Ginny used that time, and Harry's fears for Draco to convince him to marry her.

Draco had woken up to find out that man he loved married a conniving bitch. That was 8yrs ago, and during the duration of Harry's marriage Draco had put all his frustrations and anger into his business. He was a muggle/wizard fashion designer; he had shops all over the world, proudly displaying his designs. His shop was called Emerald Jewel Designs. Harry never got the reference; he thought Draco meant Slytherin green, when in truth Draco meant the color of Harry's eyes. Harry and Draco had remained friends all these years, when just last year it happened…

***************

Draco searched through the flashing lights of the club trying to find a man worth his time when he felt a hand brush his back. He turned and looked up into the eyes of the one and only Harry Potter.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" he asked. Harry stared down at Draco, his emerald eyes pools of heat.

"Looking for you." He was confused, Harry had just returned from a yearlong Quidditch tour and Draco figured he'd be at home, shagging his wife.

"Why? Where's Ginny? You just got back and we're scheduled to have lunch on Wednesday so…." Draco stopped. Harry brought a large hand up to his face and stroked his cheek. The feel of Harry's Quidditch roughened hands on his face made him shiver.

"Ginny's on a mission, but even if she wasn't you were the one I wanted to see when I got home Draco."

"What?" he looked up at Harry dumbfounded.

"It's true, this whole time I was away all I could think about was you. What you were doing, who you were with, if you missed me. I thought about you at games, during public events, and at night in bed when I dreamt…"

Draco made a strangled sound, Harry's hand moved slowly down caressing and tantalizing every inch of skin it touched.

Harry leaned in close and spoke directly into Draco's ear. "I would dream of you, naked in bed with me, riding my cock, sucking it, on your knees, being taken by me. Then I would wake up and take a cold shower, but it was never enough. I would picture you in there with me, your body wet, and slick and I would just get harder and harder, until I thought my cock would burst from wanting you."

Draco's eyes were heavy lidded, and cock was fully erect, Harry was making him crazy.

"What does this mean Harry?" Harry still spoke into Draco's ear.

"It mean Draco, I'm going to take you home and fuck you for 3days straight and then I'm going to fuck you some more until all you can think about is me." Harry pulled back and grinned, Draco wanted to tell him not to looks so smug that Harry already was on his mind, but he had a pressing concern. "What about Ginny?" Harry's smile slipped and he looked away and then back. "She's my wife Draco, but she doesn't need to know. Besides, we haven't been happy in a long time. It's you I want Draco." Draco stood for a moment unsure what they were about to do was wrong. Even if Harry was unhappy with Ginny they were still married, and Draco took marriage very seriously. Draco thought for a moment, but in the end his love for Harry won out. Ginny got to have Harry all the time, let Draco have this one time, and that's all it would be he was sure. "Harry" Draco moaned, and that's all it took. Harry's eyes dilated and he wrapped both arms around the blonde, pulling him close he apparated. Draco was too far gone to care that they might have just exposed muggles to magic, all he could think of was Harry.

They arrived in a large penthouse apartment; it had wall-to-wall windows and a black and white theme. Harry immediately captured Draco's mouth, he swept his tongue inside and kissed like a man starving for water and Draco was his salvation. Harry pulled back after a few minutes and nipped at Draco's bottom lip. Draco stood for a moment with his eyes closed before he opened them. Harry had moved away and was reaching into a drawer inside the coffee table. He pulled out a bottle of lubricant and came back towards Draco. They sank to the floor, Draco moaned at the weight of Harry's body covering his and Harry frantically removed his clothes. Following suit, Draco pulled his clothes off, finally they were both naked and Draco languished in the feeling of Harry's naked body against his own. Harry then began to torture Draco with pleasure, he kissed and caressed every part of him and Draco felt pleasure in what seemed like very cell of his body. He was writhing around on the soft carpeting, begging Harry to take him as the man teased his cock. Harry looked up and smiled, he engulfed Draco's cock and then pulled back, he blew on the wet head and Draco screamed as he came. Harry gave Draco no time to recover; as soon as his cock was spent Harry had two fingers inside Draco's hole. It was a little tight, but Harry made sure to scissor his lubricated fingers and then pushed farther and brushed Draco's prostate. Draco saw stars and was gasping his pleasure, Harry pushed a third finger in and Draco flinched. Harry saw and kissed Draco's lips. Finally, Harry smeared lubricant on his cock and placed the blunt head at Draco's entrance, he slowly sank in. Once Harry's cock was all the way in he waited, giving Draco time to adjust." A long time?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. He had only ever slept with one man, it had been 3yrs ago he and Logan, was his name, had been dating for a year when he finally let Logan take him to bed, they had broke up shortly after, because every time Draco brought Logan around, Harry was nasty and sarcastic. Draco would then try to figure out what was wrong with Harry and then after one such occasion Logan claimed he had enough and ended it.

After that Draco dated a few men, but had slept with none of them. His best friend and business partner Blaise claimed he had been waiting for Harry's "big, fat cock" as he put it and Draco was chagrined to know Blaise was right. Harry smirked, "Good, and there will be no one else but me for a long time." Before Draco could protest that it was hardly fair for Harry to ask for fidelity when he was married, Harry pulled out and slammed back in. Before Draco got lost in pleasure he realized Harry was right and he was better off only with Harry. They're coupling was fast and passionate, Draco lay on his back with his legs wrapped around Harry's waist as the man pounded into the blonde. Draco's head was thrown back and was moaning "Harry, Harry, Harry!" When he came, and Harry dropped his head down onto Draco's neck and came as well. He bit the blonde and held down for a moment, purposely leaving a mark. He opened his mouth and swiped his tongue over the forming bruise, in a soothing stroke.

They lay quietly in each other's embrace before Harry began to move, he rose to his knees but pulled the blonde with him so they remained joined. He stood up still holding the blonde and grinned. "We still have 3days to go sweetheart." Draco smiled and thought it wasn't much of a threat as far as they go and lavished being in Harry's arms as he carried him to the bedroom.

********************

That had been a year ago and since then Harry and Draco had a lot more sex, everywhere and anywhere but when Draco had finally blurted out that he loved him, Harry had offered no response. He didn't know how much longer he could continue this affair with a married man if his lover wouldn't even tell him "I love you." The thought of leaving Harry terrified him and he knew he could never do it, he would just remain on the sideline, as Harry's fuck toy and hope that something would change. He lay down on the bed he had just shared with the man he loved and closed his eyes; it was always the same he could never bear to leave until the day after when he could see in the light of day what he was doing. He drifted off to sleep dreaming of a life where he and Harry could be together freely and Harry told him he loved him everyday.

An annoying knocking woke Draco; he wearily opened his eyes and blinked at the bright blue walls that greeted him. He waved his wand and the guest room in the Malfoy Manor carriage house was revealed as the curtain opened. He walked to the door and opened it. Blaise, Hermione, Pansy, and Luna all stood standing worriedly at him. He glared and grumbled. "What are you biddies doing here?" Hermione clucked and came forward, missing nothing about the room's chaotic appearance. "You know we worry about you after these monthly jaunts Draco." He sighed, "I'm fine Hermione."

"No you're not Draco." Blaise said and gave him a worried frown. Pansy pushed forward and wrapped Draco in a hug. "It's fine to be angry or sad Pet, we know it's not easy for you. If you have to have that no-good, manipulative, jealous bastard Harry cocksucking Potter in your life then we want to help you when he leaves you like a used Kleenex in the garbage." Luna giggled and Hermione sighed, "Really subtle Pans" Blaise said dryly. Draco glared at Pansy and waved his wand again, the room returned to order and Draco grabbed his clothes, stalking past his friends out into the sunlight. He strode across the rounds to the Manor; he scowled at Luna skipping next to him. "Why is it you never meet with Harry in the main house? Are you ashamed Draco?"

As always Luna, with that way of hers managed to pinpoint the problem. Draco was ashamed, ashamed of himself for being "the other woman" for allowing Harry to use his body, mind and soul, for nothing; he was worse then a whore, he was getting no payment. He knew Harry was married when their affair started and he should have ended it but he just couldn't resist the man he so desperately loved. Therein lie the real problem, Draco would have had no problem if he knew Harry loved him, but the man had refused to say it! Draco was ashamed he would go through hoops to be with a man who possibly viewed him as nothing more then a toy. "No Luna, I'm not ashamed, I'm afraid." She nodded and gave him an understanding look; the great thing about Luna was that Draco did believe she really did understand. He sighed and turned towards the house, he wondered when Harry would want to meet next………

***************************

Harry sat at the bar of a little pub outside of muggle London, he was nursing a scotch and drowning in the guilt he felt after leaving his and Draco's latest rendezvous. He felt guilt over not telling Draco how he felt, and guilt over not ending it with Ginny and treating Draco like he didn't matter. He sat wallowing until Ron, Theodore, Neville, and Oliver came over to him at the bar. Ron slapped his back and sat down, "Mate, we knew we'd find you here, it's where you always go after you shag the Ferret." Harry was in the process of sipping when he spewed his drink over the bar and gave Ron and incredulous look. Ron called Draco the Ferret in a friendly way now that they were friends, but that was not what stunned Harry.

"You know?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Mate, Hermione's my wife, Luna is Neville's girlfriend, Blaise and Ollie are shagging buddies, and Theo's been wooing Pansy for three years." Harry just looked at them, "So?" Ron just shook his head, Oliver muttered and Neville sighed, Theo stepped over to Harry. "So, they are Draco's best friends, you don't think he wouldn't tell them about the sordid little affair you two are having?" Harry still looked confused, "but that still doesn't explain how you know." Theo just looked at him for a moment before muttering, "I have no idea what Draco sees in you." Oliver then stepped up and continued, "they then told us what they knew Harry." Harry nodded, "I realize that, I'm just surprised Draco allowed it, I would have expected him to put some kind of secret spell on them." Neville swallowed and spoke, "Draco's isn't the one hiding what you have Harry." Harry sat stunned, Neville was right, Draco wasn't the one trying to deny their relationship he was! He jumped up and slapped Neville on the back, and then went running out of the bar. The men just shook their heads and went to play some darts.

Harry ran outside and apparated to the home he shared with Ginny, he ran all through the house looking for her until her sound her sitting in the library, drinking a glass of wine. She was wearing a bathrobe and looked fresh from the shower, she was gazing into the fire, but turned when he barged through the doorway. She lifted a brow, "what's the hurry for?" He took several deep breaths and blurted: "Ginny, I want a divorce."

"Oh?" She inquired, "Yes, I love someone else."

"If you're referring to your affair with Malfoy I'm well aware." Harry was flabbergasted.

"You are?"

"Of course Harry, there is nothing you do I'm not aware of." Harry was filled with fury at her casual tone regarding her manipulating and spying.

"Then why the fuck are we still married?" He spit out, she just remain cool and slowly rose from the chair. "Harry, why would we need to get divorced when our arrangement works for the both of us?" Harry gave her an incredulous look.

"Arrangement? We're fucking married! Something I didn't want to do in the first place Ginny. Besides, I can't be happy with Draco if we're married."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't give you a divorce and if you take me to court I'm not the one who had an affair, whose side do you think they'll be on?" Ginny began to walk out of the room, her cool expression never changing. Harry grabbed her arm, "I don't care what it takes Ginny but we will be divorced. Ginny's eyes flashed fire and she leaned in close, "Don't push me Harry or you won't like the consequences." He didn't back down, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She smiled, "It means you hurt me and I'll go after the person you love most in the world, and we both know it isn't me." She sauntered away leaving Harry desperate and angry.

************************

Draco was freaking out, it had been a month and Harry had yet to contact him, this was not normal. Usually, Harry made arrangements to meet him every week and yet no word had come. Draco had no idea what was going on and he had attempted several times, but everyone else was in the dark too. The tabloids were saying Harry was intensely training with his team on some island in the Pacific, but why hadn't Harry told him? Draco was currently sitting in their penthouse staring at the raging storm going outside through the safety of the large, charmed windows. He was looking at the street when he saw a man in a black hoodie, blue jeans, and black converse stop in front of the penthouse. He removed his hood and looked up and even from the distance Draco would know his lover's face. Harry wasn't wearing his glasses and Draco imagined his lashes were spiky from the rain, he had a couple of day's worth of stubble and his mouth was set in a grim line. He looked up at Draco for a moment more and the looked away and began to walk away.

Draco couldn't let Harry leave, he ran out the door, uncaring that he was barefoot and only wearing one of Harry's t-shirts and sweats for coverage in the storm. He got outside the apartment and the wards and apparated down to the street where Harry was walking away, he shouted "Harry." His lover glanced over his shoulder and took in Draco appearance, he turned back and yelled back, "Go home Draco, you're going to get sick." Draco ran forward, Harry's t-shirt sticking to mid-thigh where it fell, his hair was plastered to his head and his pants were soaked. He didn't care about any of it, his bare feet on the cold ground, his unkempt appearance, all he could see was Harry, and that was all that mattered. He grabbed Harry's arm and they stopped in front of an alleyway, the alley was dry and he tried to pull Harry into it. Harry turned around and looked down at Draco, his green eyes were cold and he pulled Draco's hand away from his arm. "Don't you get it Draco? We're done." Draco stared stunned up at Harry, he couldn't believe what he just heard. "Harry…. but I don't understand why. I love you; it's ok if you want to stay married to Ginny, really. Just please Harry don't do this." Draco was sobbing now, his tears mingling with the rain. Harry's expression didn't change, but one big hand came up to cradle Draco's face, "Sssshhhh, you're going to make yourself sick."

Harry bent close and whispered jump, Draco did and Harry caught him, carrying him into the alley. He leaned Draco up against the wall and began to kiss away his tears, he got to Draco's lips and placed a light kiss on them and moved to pull back but Draco latched his lips on to Harry in a desperate attempt to hold him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and wove his fingers through his thick hair. Draco was crying and kissing when Harry kissed him back fiercely and it began to get heated. Harry's hands moved from the wall to Draco's ass and then one hand began to work his way from his ass, over the thigh and inside his shirt. Harry placed a warm hand on the chilled skin of Draco's stomach, he worked the hand lower under the waistband of Draco's sweats he encountered nothing but skin. Harry groaned when he realized Draco wasn't wearing any underwear and his other hand slipped inside the sweats to rest on Draco's bare ass. The other hand was busy pulling his sweats down enough so they slid over his legs and got caught at his ankles. Harry pulled one leg free and hoisted it up and over his hip, Draco heard the sound of a zipper and then Harry's cock was hot and hard at his entrance. Harry used a rain-wet finger to prepare him and slicked his cock the best he could. He eased inside Draco and gave him a minute to adjust before fucking the blonde ruthlessly on the wall. They both came quickly and afterward Harry remained in Draco for a moment before pulling out and helping Draco put his sweats back on.

Harry never let Draco's feet touched the dirty ground of the alley, once they were dressed Harry carried him back to the doorway to the building where their penthouse was. He set Draco on his feet inside and moved back; he stared at Draco a moment before speaking. "This doesn't change anything Draco, we've had some great sex but it's time for us to end it. I need to try and give my marriage to Ginny a shot, it's better if you move on as well." With that Harry turned and walked away into the rain, Draco called after him with tears in his eyes, but Harry walked on. Draco crumpled to the ground and sat sobbing until the rain stopped. He looked at the sun shining and picked himself up, Harry was right it was time to move on.

*********************

Harry listened around the corner as Draco sobbed his heart out in the entryway to their building, it physically pained him to listen to the blonde, but he had no choice. He had to convince Ginny he was done with Draco in order to catch her doing something that would help him in trial. He knew she wasn't the dedicated Auror everyone thought she was, he would just have to prove it.

Months Later

Harry stared at Ginny on the inside of her new cell; he found the proof and then some. He not only got his divorce, but he got Ginny jailed for possession and selling of dark artifacts and consorting with and underage wizard. She got what she deserved and now Harry could move on with the man he loved, he gave Ginny one last look before he turned and walked away to start his new life.

**Epilogue**

Draco smiled at the man sitting across the couch from him. "What are you thinking?" Harry smiled back and said, "You." As always Draco felt a rush of pleasure that the man across from him was his husband. It had been a rough time for Draco when Harry ended it, but he had learned some things about himself and the time apart from Harry gave Draco a new perspective on life. When Harry first came to Draco after his divorce he rejected him and told Harry he wanted to be wooed. No sex, no marriage, until they dated. After six months Draco felt he was properly wooed and married Harry in a small private ceremony at their beloved Hogwarts. They had been married for two years now and were still blissfully happy. "Love me?" "I love you Draco." Draco smiled and went to join his husband on the couch, they curled up together and watched as the sky cleared and the storm moved on.

The End.

A/N Hey Guys, just a little one-shot I thought of after seeing the midnigh showing of HBP. I thought it was good, but as always different then i imagine things. I hope you like this story and I plan to update Beauty and GC soon.

Review =]

_Kbook_


End file.
